


Jeremy's Dangerous Job

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anxiety, Background characters - Freeform, Fear of Death, Gen, lee!jeremy, ler!animatronics, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jeremy is working one of his first nights on the shift. When the animatronics break into the office, he starts to defend himself and fight to save his own life.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Toy Chica, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Toy Animatronics, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Toy Bonnie, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Toy Freddy
Kudos: 12





	Jeremy's Dangerous Job

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...I thought it was FNAF day because it went spreading through the Discord. And...I found out that FNAF day, is actually August 8th. So I feel dumb! But, I still wanted to upload this one because I liked it and cause I wanna! So, I hope you enjoy anyway!

Jeremy looked at the different rooms on the cameras and listened for any sounds of running or clanging. 

Nothing so far. 

Jeremy straightened up his hat and checked the windows on either side for any animatronics. 

Nothing so far. 

Jeremy winded up the music box and sighed as he sat down on the chair, growing bored. As much as it calmed him to see no animatronics getting ‘quirky’ as the phone guy told him, it also made his night a little boring. He decided to let his guard down for a few minutes…

Suddenly, Jeremy’s flashlight malfunctioned for a couple seconds! Jeremy’s anxiety heightened for a second as he quickly stood guard. When the flashlight finally turned on, it revealed that Chica was standing there in front of him...just staring at him with its black eyes. Not wanting to get caught, Jeremy kept an eye on the animatronic. He wasn’t entirely worried about Chica being there, so long as he doesn’t get any closer. 

He? She? What gender was Chica? 

Jeremy paused to wind up the music box again. 

Jeremy was pretty sure Bonnie was a female, thanks to the heavy eyelashes it had. Same for Chica. Not only that, but both Bonnie and Chica had ‘eyeshadow’ on. The only difference between the two, was that Bonnie had red blush on, and Chica had pink blush on. Maybe the blush colors help identify the genders? He didn’t know. 

Jeremy soon considered just using ‘it’ as a pronoun instead. They shouldn’t be alive, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

Jeremy got out of his thoughts and took a quick flip through a couple cameras: 

He winded up the music box up to full before flipping through all the cameras. Bonnie had moved to the party table room, and was now looking at the camera. Wonderful. Not creepy at all. Freddy was nowhere to be seen on the cameras. However, Jeremy wasn't nearly as worried due to Freddy Fazbear not being on any of the cameras near his room. So, he had ‘nothing to worry about!’...for now. 

Jeremy put down the monitors and was about to let his guard down again, when a clanging sound quickly filled his ears! He clicked the lights to check the vents, but there was nothing. He pulled out the tablet and checked the vent cameras. 

He turned on the flashlight in the right vent: Bonnie was crawling in the right vent. 

How did Bonnie get that close?! 

He moved to the left vent and turned on the flashlight: 

Oh fuck...Chica was crawling in the left vent. 

This was NOT good. It was only 3 am. He still had 3 more hours to go! 

He checked up on the vents as he looked, checking from both available angles the progress the animatronics had made. Chica and Bonnie seemed to remain still for a bit. So, he took that time to stay on top of the music box. Once that was done, he checked one more time for any progress. 

As he checked the vents and the hall, Jeremy’s flashlight malfunctioned again. Damn...that must mean someone’s in the hall. With Bonnie and Chica in the vents, only 1 other animatronic could be in the hall: Freddy. 

Jeremy kept an eye on Freddy as he checked the vents for progress. He turned on the right vent light- 

BONNIE IS STARING AT HIM. 

He tried to reach for the Fazbear head he had, but it was too low! 

Suddenly Bonnie jumped at Jeremy, causing him to SCREAM! Jeremy fell out of his chair and scooted away as quickly as he could. 

Bonnie kept making animatronic growling noises and stomped its way closer and closer to Jeremy. 

“OH FUCK! OH FUCK! GET AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Jeremy kicked the animatronic’s leg with the bottom of his foot as hard as he could. But Bonnie barely moved. All Bonnie did was look down at its own leg. It was barely damaged. Not even a scratch mark was on it. 

Jeremy scooted another foot back. “St-stay away! I’m warning you!” Jeremy warned, looking around for a weapon of some sort. Suddenly, Jeremy got up and by some miracle, he ran past Bonnie to the desk. He picked up the fan that was there, and unplugged it. “I-I have a…” He looked down at the object. “I have a fan! And I’m not afraid to use it!” 

Bonnie tilted his head. “What?” 

Jeremy whined a bit. “I- Yeah! A fan! These things are-” Jeremy knocked on the fan and ended up knocking some dust off of it. “Strong.” Jeremy ended his sentence. The dust that fell ended up going into his nose, causing him to bend over and sneeze. “Aaah fuck.” 

Suddenly, Freddy walked to the end of the hallway, to the empty door frame. “Hello sir! Welcome to Freddy Faz-” 

“AAAAAHH!” Jeremy spun around and hit Freddy right in the face with the fan! 

Freddy blinked in surprise as the fan grill stuck onto his nose. “...Fazbear’s Pizza. Are you okay, sir?” Freddy asked. 

Jeremy let go of the fan and backed up. “Y-You...can-can TALK?!” 

Freddy let out a robotic, yet somewhat realistic chuckle. “We can sing too!” Freddy started singing one of the most popular Fazbear Band’s songs. 

Freddy groaned and covered his ears. “I haaate this sooong.” Jeremy complained. 

Freddy stopped singing and sent Jeremy a confused look. “Really? Why?” 

“Cause they’re so stupid!” Jeremy said back. “The songs bring shame to the entire genre we call rock and roll!” 

Chica crawled itself out of the vent and stared at Jeremy. “That’s rude. We sing those songs all the time!” 

“I know. They’re overplayed.” Jeremy told them. “I’d rather die than hear that song.” 

“Well why didn’t you say so?” Freddy asked as he reached out for him. 

Jeremy shouted and ran. “AAAH NO WAIT! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I SWEAR!” Jeremy jumped onto the top of the desk and ran down the middle hallway. 

“Wow...What a scaredy cat.” Bonnie muttered out loud. 

Bonnie laughed. “He probably believes we’re gonna kill them. What a weirdo!” He reacted. 

Chica giggled as Freddy rubbed his chin. “Should we go along with it?” 

Chica looked at Freddy with excitement in her black eyes. “Yes! That would be so fun! We could make him believe we’re gonna kill him!” 

Bonnie smirked. “What should we do when we catch him? Cause if we’re not gonna kill him, we minus well do something.” 

Freddy thought for a moment before gasping and squeezing Bonnie’s side. “We could do this thing on him!” 

Bonnie looked down and watched as he squeezed. “I...I don’t get it.” 

“I’ve seen mothers do it to their kids, in many different spots.” Freddy told them. 

Freddy grabbed a cord near the TV, and plugged it into the back of his head. Quickly, a video taken in Freddy’s perspective, showed a kid laughing while his Mom squeezed his sides, before wiggling her fingers on her kids’ socked feet. The kid looked like he was loving it! 

“See? It makes them laugh! I don’t know why it does, but we could try it!” Freddy suggested. 

“Hmmm...I like it!” Chica replied. 

Bonnie looked up at Freddy with curiosity in his eyes. “Okay. And if that doesn’t work?” 

“I don’t know.” Freddy responded. 

“Let’s go then! He’s already got a big head start!” Chica suggested, climbing up to the hall and running off. Freddy and Bonnie ran after her eagerly. 

Jeremy was hiding in the party room, scared to even move. But his fears only escalated as he heard stomping animatronics walking around. “Night guard? Where did you go?” someone asked. 

Jeremy widened his eyes and shrunk down more. He wasn’t here. He wasn’t here. He’s not here. “Hmmm...I wonder...is he hiding in the party rooms?” someone else asked. It sounded like it might’ve been Bonnie. 

Suddenly, a smaller animatronic came hopping over near his hiding spot. Uh oh...That’s not good. The little animatronic appeared to be Balloon boy. It kept hopping around, looking around for him. When it walked right past him, Jeremy let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes with a smile.

But then…

“Hi.” 

Jeremy opened his eyes and just about peed his pants: BALLOON BOY WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! 

“Haha!” Balloon Boy laughed. 

Jeremy kicked Balloon Boy down to the ground and immediately got up. “No no no no no no- OH NO-” Jeremy slid right into the arms of Bonnie. 

“I got him! Guys! I got him!” Bonnie cheered. 

Chica and Freddy ran up to him with smiles on their faces. “Perfect! Now to get you stuffed.” Freddy declared, rubbing his hands together. 

Jeremy shrieked and started wiggling and shouting in fear and paranoia. This was it! He was gonna get stuffed into the suit just like those kids, and he was gonna be crushed to death. As Freddy picked him up, Freddy closed his eyes and started begging and praying to himself. Please don’t let him die. Not now, not in the prime of his life! 

Suddenly, Jeremy was knocked out of his thoughts by a swinging feeling. Jeremy opened his eyes and yelped as he saw the world around him was upside down! The man had been completely flipped upside down and was being held by Freddy! His shirt was falling up thanks to this unusual circumstance. 

“Look at this! This is a grown child! We’ll have lots of room to work with.” Bonnie declared. 

“Hey look!” Chica looked at the flipped up shirt that revealed his belly. “Hey wow! This isn’t his skin. This is a skin cover!” Chica reacted. Suddenly, she poked his bare belly. 

“What- aaAAEEK! Hey!” Jeremy yelped. 

“What? Are you scaaaaarrred?” Chica teased as she squeezed his belly once. 

Jeremy pulled his shift back down to cover up his belly. “NOho! Ihi’m not! Stop that!” 

“Wow! You were right! Squeezes DO make kids laugh! And it looks like grown children don’t outgrow it! Talk about lucky!” Chica reacted. 

Jeremy kept the shirt overtop of his belly. Despite not being able to see the belly anymore, Chica just continued to poke it. Jeremy guffawed in surprise and shook a little. “Dohon’t dohoho that!” Jeremy ordered, letting his left hand go of his shirt and trying to defend his belly. 

In response, Chica grabbed his wrist and held him partly up with it. “Look at this!” Chica started poking and scratching his armpit. 

“AAHAHAHA! No, let go!” Jeremy started trying to cover up his armpit next with his free right arm. But as soon as Jeremy had started swinging it, Chica had grabbed his hand and pinned it up with his other hand! “NOO! Chica, let go of me! You too, Freddy!” Jeremy ordered. 

“Why?” Freddy asked as Bonnie walked up to Jeremy. 

Jeremy tried to contort his body away from the blue robot. “Because I did NOT sign up for thihIHIHIHIS!” Jeremy’s protests were interrupted the moment Bonnie had squeezed his side. “NAHAHAHAHAHOHOHO! GEHEHET OHOHOFFFF!” 

“No way! We had plans to kill you! And what better way to guarantee a happy ending, than making you laugh?” Freddy told him. 

Jeremy shook his head as Freddy let go of his feet. Jeremy’s lower body swung back and forth from the foot drop and lightly hit Chica’s legs as they swung. As soon as his legs and feet were free, Jeremy started kicking wildly. Next, Freddy started scratching his big fingers on both his armpits. 

“OHOHO GEHEHEHEEZ NOHOHOHOHO! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Jeremy laughed hysterically. “NOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLEHEHES!” 

Freddy paused his scratching. “What was that?” 

Jeremy huffed and panted a little. *huff* “I...H-Huh?” 

Freddy knelt down and leaned closer. “What did you say?” 

Jeremy widened his eyes and hid his face in his own arm. “NO NO NO! DON’T KILL ME! I’M BEGGING YOU!” he quickly protested. 

Freddy hung his head and laughed. “You still think we’re gonna kill you?” Freddy asked. 

Jeremy slowly opened one of his eyes. “You-...you’re not...gonna…” 

“Why would we kill you? We were meant to entertain children and families! Not kill them!” Chica replied. 

Jeremy looked at them. “I...I was told they killed children and stuffed people in suits!” Freddy told him. “I...thought...you were gonna...do that to me.” 

“Is that why you hit me with the fan?” Freddy asked. 

Jeremy nodded. “I...I had to defend myself somehow.” 

“And just for that:” Freddy flicked Jeremy’s forehead. 

“Ow.” Jeremy muttered. 

“That’s for being a dummy.” Freddy responded. Next, Freddy lifted up Jeremy’s shirt and started squeezing and wiggling his fingers wherever he could reach. “And now I’m gonna treat you like the child you are!” 

Jeremy squeaked and squeezed his fists shut while he kicked his feet everywhere. “STAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHI’M SAHAHAHARRYHYHYHYHY! THIHIHIS IHIHISN’T FAHAHAHAHAIR!” 

“Assuming we’re killing machines isn’t very fair either! And yet you run away like a coward, and insult us for the songs we sing daily! So now you’re gonna have to deal with what you did.” Freddy responded. 

He moved his fingers back to Jeremy’s armpits and tickled them a little more deeply. “AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHE AHAHARMPIHIHITS!” He begged. 

“Oh? Still complaining? Well, looks like I’m staying here for a while!” Freddy declared. 

While Freddy was tickling his armpits for minutes without stopping, Bonnie had grabbed one of his kicking feet and started removing the shoe. “NOHOHOHO WAHAHAHAIT BOHOHONNIHIHIHIHIE!” Jeremy begged. 

“Wait...what? ‘Wait! I’m dying! I’m dying!’?” Bonnie asked. 

“YEHEHEHEHESS! IHIHIHI’M DYHYHYHYIHIHING!” He yelled back. 

“I have some unfortunate news for you, night guard:” Bonnie pulled off the sock and started tickling his foot. “I don’t care!” 

Jeremy squealed like a balloon losing air and immediately fell into a fit of cackles! “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOU’RE KIHIHIHILLIHIHIHING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Jeremy yelled through his laughs and cackles. 

“I know I’m killing you! It’s our ‘goal’!” Freddy responded. 

Jeremy ended up stuck in their ticklish grasp for another 20 minutes. Though the tickling seemed almost harsh, it really wasn’t meant to be. Jeremy seemed to have calmed down from his fears. He slowly learned that the animatronics were actually telling the truth: They weren’t gonna kill him. They just wanted to see who was there in the middle of the night and if they were lucky, socialize with them. 

But one thing remained unanswered for Jeremy: Were the old animatronics the same way? Were they more social than murderous? Or...did they secretly want him dead?


End file.
